Pointless Arguing
by Avadriz
Summary: Half sequel to pointless laughing. Just as pointless. The rating is for some bad language (what would you expect from a group of people who are arguing?)


Pointless Arguing

A/N: Um, an idea from my friend. She said I should do some sequels to Pointless Laughing, which means more of somethings pointless. It's just about as pointless as Pointless Laughing, but this one has more of a, whatcha call it.....content! Not plot - but content!  
  
Pointless Arguing  
  
"You are such a stupid slut!" yelled Jon .  
  
"How dare you call me a slut!" yelled back Alanna.  
  
"Why shouldn't I call you a slut!"  
  
"Cose I am NOT a slut!"  
  
"Oh yes you are!"  
  
"Yeah right you crap!"  
  
"You dishonourable, disrespectable slut! How dare you call me, your king, a crap?!"  
  
"You called me a slut first!"  
  
Thayet who had just walked and saw the two arguing asked:  
"Why in the name of Mithros are you two arguing?"  
  
"Non of your business!" yelled Alanna.   
  
So Thayet got angry too.   
"Of course it's my business! I have the right to know why are you arguing with my husband!"  
  
"Cose your stupid crap husband called me a slut!"  
  
"Well, you know what? You are a slut!"  
  
"Shut up Thayet!" yelled Jon, "It is not a proper thing to do for a queen to be arguing, especially with someone as lowly as knight!"  
  
"What do you mean by as lowly as a knight?" yelled Alanna.  
  
"You stupid slut! You don't even understand what I'm saying. How can you be a King's Champion if you don't know what I mean?"  
  
"It's not aKing's Champion, Jon, it's _the_ King's champion." corrected Thayet.  
  
"Keep your mouth shut, woman. You have no right to interrupt me!"  
  
"I am your wife, _man_. And I do have the right to interrupt you!"  
  
"No one has the right interrupt the king, woman."  
  
"Oh shut up! You have no right to call anyone that! No right to look down upon people because of their sex, race, or belief. You have just given Tortall a bad human rights record, you crap!"  
  
"So? What about a bad human rights record? I can give a worse one too! Wanna see it you slut!"  
  
"Oh you crap!...."  
  
---------- So the three people kept on arguing for 2 hours --------------  
  
Numair walked in and saw the three people arguing like they never had before.  
"Excuse me, Your highness, but I have something to report."  
  
"Go away, can't you see I'm busy?" yelled Jon.  
  
"Ha. When have you seen a successful king thinking arguing is important?" yelled Alanna  
  
"I didn't think it was important!"  
  
"Com'on Numair, tell him he's crap!"  
  
"Oh no you don't!" yelled Thayet, "Don't you dare to call my husband crap!"  
  
"Shut your mouth, woman! Just let him say it, then I'll have a proper reason to fire him!" yelled Jon.  
  
"As if!" Numair was angry too, "Only a stupid king would fire a most important mage because he called the king crap - especially when he was encouraged by the King's Champion!"  
  
"Don't drag me into this! It's got nothing to do with me!" yelled Alanna.  
  
"Numair, I have perfectly good reasons to fire you - 1, you called me crap; 2, you talked back to me, your king; and 3, you were not encouraged by the King's Champion because that slut is NOT the King's Champion anymore!" yelled Jon.  
  
"I did not called you crap!" yelled Numair.  
  
"And I am still the Champion, but not the king's. You do not deserve me!" yelled Alanna.  
  
"What do you mean he does not deserve you! You make it sound like as if my husband want you, you stupid ugly slut!" yelled Thayet.  
  
"Don't you dare all me a slut!"  
  
"Woman! You must remember NEVER to use the word slut! It is mine! I paid for the copyright fee!" yelled Jon.  
  
"Look MAN. I called her a slut because it was part of my responsibility to agree with you since you are my king and husband. But since you are so ungrateful, I won't call her a slut - I'll call you a slut!" yelled Thayet.  
  
"A slut is a term for a woman!"  
  
"Not anymore!"  
  
"It's all your stupid crap fault! You stupid slut!" yelled Jon at Alanna.  
  
George, who just walked in, heard this and got REALLY angry.  
"Why are calling my wife a slut?!"  
  
"Non of your business, thief, go away." yelled Jon.  
  
"Don't call me a thief. It is rude!"  
  
"It's even more rude of you to talk to the king in that tone."  
  
"Oh stop it with the king thing, Jon, no one cares!" yelled Numair.  
  
"That's because you are all jealous! you disrespectful people!"  
  
"Shut up slut! We are not jealous. We are just sick of you!" yelled Thayet.  
  
"I am not a slut! A slut is a term for a woman! And I have copyrighted that! So non of you are allowed to use it! I can sue you for this!"  
  
"Slut! wakeup! I'm your wife, so if you sue me, you're the one who will have to pay yourself! So it doesn't make any difference!"  
  
"Argh! What is happening to this world! It was fine a few days ago! I know, it's all because of the thief, the disgraceful thief, a felon, a true criminal..."  
  
"How dare you call me a thief!" yelled George.  
  
"Weren't you proud that you were a thief, calling yourself some stupid things like king of thieves or something?"  
  
"I am proud that I am a thief! And I did not call myself King of thieves! other people call me this as a mark of respect. What I don't like..."  
  
"Is the fact that you call George a felon and a true criminal." finished off Alanna.  
  
"You stupid female lion! I can talk myself! No need at all for you to talk for me! Now shut the hell up!" yelled George.  
  
"You're a stupid male lion! A female lion is Lioness!!! Don't you have any sense at all?"  
  
"Of course I do! you stupid female lion! You are the one who doesn't have any sense! You can't even tell that a person can speak for himself when he has been sleeping next to you for five years!"  
  
"Ewww!" yelled Numair, "I feel sorry for you, Alanna, to have that disgusting thing sleeping next to you!!! For five years!!! I would of killed myself already if I were you!!"  
  
"Oh you numbwit!...."  
  
------------------- So the five kept on arguing for 10 hours -----------------  
  
Daine and Kel have just walked in together chatting happily.  
  
"Oh you traitors!" yelled Thayet.  
  
"They are not traitors! They are just Daine and Kel!"  
  
"No!!!!!! They are talking HAPPILY!!!! TOGETHER!!!!!" with that, Thayet faints.  
  
"Oh Kel! Look! You have made Thayet faint!" yelled Daine.  
  
"I did not! You did!" yelled Kel.  
  
"Oh shut up you two, we've gotta call Duke Gareth to take a look at her to make sure she's alright!" yelled Alanna.  
  
"What's the point! The woman only fainted." yelled Jon.  
  
"You inconsiderate piece of crap!" yelled Daine.  
  
"At least better than you, bitch!"  
  
"How dare you call Daine a bitch!" yelled Numair.  
  
"I can fend for myself, you numbwit!" yelled Daine.  
  
------------------- So the six kept on arguing for 3 hours --------------------  
  
"Oh will all of you shut up!" yelled Thayet, who had just recovered from her faint.  
  
"Why?!" asked/yelled George.  
  
"Because you woke me from my faint!"  
  
"Isn't waking up from a faint a good thing?" yelled Daine.  
  
"Look, you, um, stupid bitch, a faint can also provide sleep?! Ok?! and I really need my beauty sleep! So shut up!"  
  
"You have no right to yell at me like this, woman!" yelled Jon.  
  
"Oh shut up about the woman thing!" yelled Kel.  
  
"Hey! You weren't suppose to say that!" yelled Alanna.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because I was going to say it!"  
  
"Isn't it good that I said it for you?"  
  
"NO!!! I copyrighted it!"  
  
Just then Cleon and Neal entered, and saw Alanna yelling at Kel.  
  
"How dare you!!!!!" cried Cleon, "yell like that at Kel, my pearl, my soul, my everything...."  
  
"Oh shut the hell up with it!!" yelled Neal.  
  
"You shut up! He's my boyfriend and I'm not letting anyone else yell at him like that!"  
  
"I did it all for you! You ungrateful raindrop!"  
  
"It's dewdrop! not raindrop!" yelled Cleon.  
  
"It is now! She's not special, respectful or considerate enough to be called a dewdrop!"  
  
"Give up the dewdrop thing!!!!!" yelled George.  
  
"This is non of your business!" yelled Thayet  
  
"Really? Then what is my business then?! Huh? Show me!!!..."  
  
--------- So the nine people kept on arguing for 6 hours and thirty minutes --------  
  
Joren walks in and sees them all arguing.  
"Why are you all arguing?"  
  
"How am I suppose to know?" yelled Jon.  
  
"Of course you are suppose to know! You're the one who started it!" yelled Alanna.  
  
"You're the one who started it!"  
  
"It was you!"  
  
"No!!! You!!!!"  
  
"You!!"  
  
"YOU!!"  
  
"Ok! I wanted to know why! Not who!" yelled Joren.  
  
"Nobody knows ok?" yelled Numair.  
  
"Then isn't this arguing pointless?"  
  
"NOOO!!!!!!" yelled Jon.  
  
"And why is that?" yelled back Joren  
  
"If it's pointless, then why would I be here instead of in my room sleeping at this time of the day?"  
  
"It's three o'clock in the afternoon. You are not suppose to the sleeping anyway."  
  
"Fine, Mister-know-it-all!"  
  
"He is so not a know-it-all!" yelled Neal.  
  
"If I am not, then who is?"yelled Joren.  
  
"I dunno!"  
  
"Then why are you saying that?" yelled Alanna.  
  
"Stop yelling will you all" yelled Daine.  
  
"You're yelling yourself, bitch!" yelled Kel.  
  
"Oh shut up!!!...."  
  
That's how ten people in a room got to a state where all of them couldn't stop arguing.  
  
And they argued happily ever after.  
  
  
A/N: Ahhhh All done! It's all your stupid crap fault! Whatever is the name of the stupid crap who suggest this to me!! Now everyone thinks that I'm stupid piece of crap that came out of the mental hospital and got hold of a computer! But anyway, I'll try to make the next story (I've decided to do a sequel to this, no idea why) kinda more *normal*. I'm not sure what topic yet, suggestions welcome. And disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I own the pointless stuff. ok? good! ~~Avadriz~~ - *I really sound like I just came out of mental institution. On second thought - I sound like I really need to get into one*


End file.
